Yunzabit Heights
Yunzabit Heights is a place at the "end of the Earth". The climate is very cloudy and it has strong winds. It is said to be very barren and cold. The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 4: A Timely Appearance Cero stood at the top of a mountain, waiting for his allies, looking out across the land, watching the wind blow past each and every turn. Cero focused his attention on a beam, some sort of bright blue beam attack being fired off the the side of the world, "Tenshi... Hope things are going alright..." He spoke to himself. He noticed corpses starting to rise from the area outside of Yunzabit Heights, taking up their weapons and making their way to Tenshi's group. Cero turned his head, disgusted by what his brother had done to this world that he called home. "Dammit guys... Where are you..." He spoke softly, looking up to the sky, "We... Can face him...." He let out softly to himself. Bastion leans forward from a rock he seemed to be resting against "I don't know about the others but i've been here a few minutes, acclimatising to the uh shall we say scenic location." Bastion walks forward so he is stood next to Cero watching the corpses advance "Dont worry about Tenshi he strikes me as the kind that knows his limits. So you prepared for Nero? Are you prepared for what we may have to do when we encounter him?" There is the sound of grunting and splats from not too far away as several zombies are on the bottom of a large stone heading directly for Cero and Bastion. It lands past them crushing the zombies and a Saiyan in green armor and a mullet is seen on top of it with his back turned. He spins and props his head at an angle on his right fist having one leg up on the stone sideways and one leg dangling down. Saiyan Kevryn has returned. "Heso." Shin is running through Yunzabit slashing away at several zombies before jumping from hill to hill up an over. He looks back for a quick glance before looking ahead again. Ubu was with him a short time ago before she went out to help Tenshi upon sensing his power. He worries for her but he senses Bastion and Cero up ahead along with a power he hadn't felt in awhile. "Huh, so he's returned?" Shin leaps up and flies forward before stopping a Hill away and waves to the gang. "Yo!" "Hey there Shin, and Bastion... Kevryn, been a long time, I've been training, getting ready for a rematch" He smiles lightly, giving a slight grin, "But that is besides the point... Nero is invading... Tenshi, Erston, and Ubu have gone to fend off the fiends, meanwhile... I've located Nero, he's close by..." Cero paused for a while, letting the information sink in, "... We're not going to kill Nero..." He let that hang there, waiting to see how the group would react. "Not killing him? Well if that is what you want i wont disagree but obviously if a situation occurs in which we have no choice like if it was him or us i would have to say us" Bastion watches the zombies hit by the rock "whether the others agree is down to them, so whats the plan this time?" Kevryn simply stares at Cero with an unamused face. "Cero, you do realize that Tin Man is right? If it comes down to it, it's either him or us. I for one am not holding back when it comes to these assholes. He's a coward who used your family instead of fighting you up front. He's no Saiyan and a disgrace to our race. He deserves less than a noble death." he states flatly with a hint of anger in his voice. Kevryn slides off the rock and stands on the ground with them before seeing Shin. "Well, good to see you two haven't killed him yet out of sheer annoyance." Shin jumps over and lands next to everyone. "Guys, I assume you all know there's zombis running around everywhere. Ubu's off with the other two and I'll try not to kill Nero. So what's the plan, Cero?" Shin asks folding his arms. "Well... We have to... Kinda... Split his soul" He looked blankly at the group, "Yeah... I have a spell for that... But we have to get him to trigger Zenkai before it can be used... So we have to fight him..." He pauses for a moment, "And he isn't alone..." He looks down to the ground, "Though, I'm sure we can beat him as a team" "soul splitting? Sounds kind of strange but whatever works and im sure as a team we could subjugate. Besides we have access to a fire breathing dragon and a saiyan who can split a planet with his bare fists" Bastion throws his long coat to the wind where it pops back into a capsules and is drawn back into his belt "I wouldn't expect it to be easy but i'm sure we can do it" Kevryn simply sighs before tossing his boulder back at a nearby crowd of zombies. After a satisfyingly loud splat noise Kevryn folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You keep going on and on about this plan but do you even know where your brother is? Besides, I might just split him in half myself instead of his soul." he says looking out into the horizon. Shin burps causing flames to erupt from his mouth. "Oi, I don't necessarily breathe fire all the time." he says looking at Bastion before letting out a chuckle. "It's really good to have you back Kev, so this shouldn't be too hard." he says before watching the boulder go flying and crushing several zombies. "Ouch..." he says before looking back and resting an arm on his swords. "So, Cero, we got a plan, our destination?" he asks. Cero lets out a slight sigh and simply looks up. "I didn't find them, persay... They found me..." Above the group where four people, one was Saiyan, taller then anyone present, that was Nero, the rest were his guards. Cero lets out a slight laugh, "Yeah... " As Cero trails off, Nero descends, his warriors following him as they land in front of Cero's group. "My dear brother, ready to meet your end?" He lets out with a slight laugh, "How was that birthday present I sent you? Oh, and how is your city recovering, you did break down a few buildings..." "Really? Thats your choice of dialogue there" Bastion sighs spinning the orbs that form his tonfas brining them out flicking from under his shoulders "About that birthday surprise i think we need to pay you back in kind, cause i take point to stand against those who would manipulate and abuse my friends" Kevryn slams his left fist into the air slightly behind him causing a massive tremor that causes the earth to split rocks and shift the terrain behind them into a destroyed mass seen through cracks in the air before the cracks break like glass and the location behind them looks like an earthquake just came through. He charges up the energy in his left hand and then grabs his left forearm near the wrist with his right hand. "You pathetic excuse for a Saiyan, are you actually going to fight us or run away like a bitch again?" he asks angrily. Shin notices Nero and takes out his swords watching him descend. "Nero... you know that wasn't a nice birth--" Shin is cut off from the shaking caused by Kevryn as he sweatdrops seeing the destruction. "Well, somone's ready to go... A.. Anyways, we won't let you escape this time you fiend, we'll defeat you!" he shouts preparing to fight. Ubu, Tenshi, Erston, stay safe for just a little longer. Shin thinks to himself. Cero gets in his fighting stance, slamming his foot onto the ground, "We're ready for you!" He shouts as Nero's guards get ready. BATTLE BREAK, ROLE PLAY SECTION Cero spins around, kicking Nero in the head, sending him to the side slightly after seeing Kevryn thrown into a cliff. He performs a two fisted punch on Nero's chest, the force sending him back a bit more, Cero looked back to Kev, "You alright there?!" He shouts to Kevryn. Bastion is body swerving the majin guards strikes using his tonfas to parry the undulating attacks "I Would worry about yourself Cero if i know kev even half as much as i think i do it will take more than that to stop him" Bastion kicks the majin gaurdian towards Shin "Ok now i see why you had trouble with Ubu these things are rather resiliant even if they are only immitations of the true things" Kevryn roars out destroying most of the surrounding terrain near him before launching forward and punching Nero directly in the sternum with a weakened Planetcracker Punch. The glass slides seemingly increasing the damage done to Nero as the quakes around him force him into the ground as well as knocking back the other two guards. Kevryn then charges up some unstable Ki in his hand and launches it where he dropped Nero. "Go to Hell!" The explosion rocked the nearby combatants but not enough to deter any battles. Shin shakes a little before blocking the Majin's strikes. "She's fun to train against though for those reasons. Though I've had several teachers lately... all female surprisingly enough." he says before being slugged by the Majin and returning a strike he calls "Otto" after jumping into the air and slashing straight down with both of his blades cutting off its arms and sending it scrambling comically around during the shaking. Shin sweatdrops at the cartoony sight before laughing. "Oh man, I needed that." Nero stood still, his eyes fixed on Kevryn's fist as it remained connected to his face. He lets out a soft sigh then grabs Kevryn's arm, "There is a reason why I said, stay out" He throws him to the side before extending his arms, opening his palms, "Now I have to use this..." He places his palms together before pulling them apart, creating a black box. At this point Cero rushed at him, about to punch him in the face. Nero smiled softly, "Roppō Fūjin" A three-dimensional, horizontal and vertical cross-shaped green barrier forms around Cero and Nero, trapping them in a space together. Bastion watches this confused "well then uh that could be a issue" Bastion dodges a flailing limb "uh Kevryn think you can break into that little pocket space there? As my plan goes no further than hit it really hard and thats something i would consider you an expert practitioner of right now" Bastion kicks the Majin gaurd away watching it somehow re-attach its severed limbs. Kevryn groans at Nero's box. "The coward is sealing himself off, so why don't I give him a nice pacing away?" Kevryn charges up energy in his left fist and it brightens whiter and whiter alarming everyone to what he's about to do. "If you want to be a bitch and run then have fun, Nero!" Kevryn slams his fist against the Cliffside causing shattering marks to appear below everyone's feet. The mountain then begins to shatter to pieces seperating Kevryn, Shin, and Bastion with the Guards and leaving Nero and Cero inside of the floating box. When Kevryn lands he punches the Demon guard in the chest pushing through him and launching him into the crumbling mountain AFTERMATH Nero rose into the sky and looked around, "One of you have fallen. You wretches wont stand a chance against my army... This, this invasion, was just a test of what is to come... Be warned." Nero stood still, the wind blowing through his hair as Cero's corpse landed on the ground, blood spurting from the chest of the lifeless saiyan. Nero turned to Kevryn, "And to you, foolish Warrior, I was only using a mere third of my power, well, not even that... Next time... This world... The Universe... Will burn and turn to ashes." Bastions look of shock almost mirrors that of Shins but he has no words to say, without so much as a gesture he enters silent potentia blinking to Cero and carrying him back when he finally speaks his voice echos as if it were hollow "If only we were faster, maybe maybe this would be different." There is some of Ceros blood staining some of his shell but he doesnt seem to be immediately reacting he jsut remains quiet. While Nero was monologing, Kevryn transformed into Super Saiyan-jin 3 and launched himself forward faster than Nero noticed as he was speaking and jammed his fist directly into Nero's mouth smashing his teeth and causing the cracks to appear but golden this time. "You incompetent baffoon. Don't speak during battle!" he shouts as the cracks get more violent and slide with Nero spitting blood. "King Kong Hammer!" Kevryn shouts as the cracks remove themselves allowing the full force of the impact, a large golden Oozaru launches form his fist striking down Nero into the cliffside. Kevryn then lands near the group having sensed Nero's escape at the last second. "Damned Coward." he said walking over to Bastion now holding Cero's body. Kevryn seemingly studied Cero's body for a moment before holding his hand out and fire an unstable Ki blast at the body causing a large explosion catching him, Bastion, and Cero's corpse in the explosion. Shin was unphased by the explosion and simply stayed on his knees gawking at the destruction before slamming his fists against the ground. He let some tears roll down his eyes letting out gasping sobs as the dust settled. He let out a few more gasps feeling his weakened body begin to let go of itself which he forced himself back to reality by snacking on one of his Senzu Beans. He felt someone from behind him hugging him, he had a weird feeling like it was familiar but when he opened his eyes there was no one there, just the feeling of the embrace with thee words: "Shin, don't forget them, but don't just sit back and watch someone be killed." Shin roared out with a sorrowful cry before grabbing his swords and vanishing running away from the location. Bastion slowly watches the few specks of dust that was Cero's body drift in the wind and clenches his fist "Kevryn I know you are not the hero type and you are not necessarily good however." Bastion raises his voice though still sounding hollow flecks of anger seep in now and then "What you did to our comrade..... no what you did to our friend may make you no better than Nero sometimes you can be so heartless that you can be no better than a monster." Kevryn simply raised his fist and smashed Bastion's face revealing part of his cybernetics underneath with a laugh. "A monster? Says the inhumane robot who claims to have given up everything when his precious little brat died. I've seen the grave and spoke to Trunks already, you're giving up on your humanity because you believe you're nothing in this world. If you're so inhumane why the Hell would you consider a Saiyan your friend or even that Drakeblood fool? I might be a monster, but I damn sure know what I am." He grabs Bastion's shoulders and looks angrily at him face to face. "WHO ARE YOU, BASTION?! MAN OR MACHINE? HUMAN OR ROBOT? CHOOSE DAMMIT!" he shouts before pushing him back. "You can't have feelings for someone you knew yet claim to be losing humanity, that shows you you sill have the damned conscience right there," he shouted pointing to where the ashes of Cero's body was left, "that you're still human somewhere under all of those wires and parts. So prove me wrong and kill me if you're so inhumane, Tin Man!" he said cracking his fist simply by forming it tightly. Ubu and Tenshi are not too far out after having said goodbye to Erston. "...I still can't believe we stopped a Zombie Invasion with a goofy dance." Ubu said sweatdropping at the rememberance of Erston somehow spawning a stage, flamingo dancers, and spotlights distracting the zombies by dancing for Ubu and Tenshi to destroy them. "He was always a strange fighter, but he did train you for a year." Tenshi says unphased before seeing an epxlosion from afar and sensing the disappearance of two power levels. "Ubu, no more time for chatting we need to move!" Tneshi and Ubu then rocket towards the location and land seeing Kevryn looking like he was going to harm Bastion and Bastion with half of his face looking mechanical from the cheekbone down. "Guys, where's Nero? Where's Cero? Where's Shin?!" bu shouted looking at the two deadlocked warriors worriedly. Bastion seems to laugh for a second "I am and always have been human, no matter what shell goes above me my heart still beats in my chest" Bastions wounds slowly fix he starts walking away "Its because i had friends i kept going, when i lost Annabelle i lost the only thing from my life i felt certian and that shook my faith. I wont kill you Kevryn as if i did then i would be no better than what i called you besides I know you have a task to complete and as detached as you act i have seen the tears you shed. You ask who i am well my answer is this I am Bastion Allara i am an anomaly in this world and i am a time patroler who swore to protect this timeline and that is all there is too it" Bastion takes a step forward then spins around punching Kevryn in the shoulder with his human arm it is only enough to knock him back and was purposely not enough to cause any real pain "I don't care what you think don't you ever call my daughter a brat, that makes us even for what you did to me" he then walks to tenshi shaking his head "I'm sorry Cero fell Nero was just too much for him i'm sorry but he is dead.... Shin i dont think he could take the sight of it the poor guy ran, whats worse is he probably doesnt have too long......" he cuts himself off realising they dont know this "We will avenge Cero, we have to this is no longer a matter of can or cant" Kevryn simply chuckles. "I accept my reality as you have just done, 'Bastion Allara'" saying the name sarcastically. "I am Pure Evil and only wish to cooperate until my world is fixed, then I don't care what Towa does to any of you. Cero fell in battle and I vaporized his body, I'll admit that. His bloodline only spawns cowards so he would be no different later in his life." Kevryn said walking towards the Time Patrollers before stopping part way and folding his arms. "As for the dragon kid, he might as well have one foot in the grave after seeing this, it's like he just lost a brother." Kevryn simply observes the reactions of the ex Patrollers at his revelation at Cero's death and Shin's leave. "If you want to fight me I have no exceptions, just don't expect to be the ones walking away." he says sternly. Ubu at first doesn't know what to say looking at Kevryn and simply places her hands over her gaping mouth in completely shock. She seems like she's about to cry and Tenshi remains solemn and quiet looking over Kevryn and Bastion before turning and flying away. Ubu turns and watches him fly away before turning to Bastion and hugging him placing her face in his chest and crying. Bastion comforts her "i'm sorry" and letting her get her tears out he thinks to himself "''Cero's dead and we could have done something. Damn it how could we have been so reckless. Not only that but Shin doesn't have long left either. Everythings falling apart and i don't know what to do" ''"Just let it all out its ok." "I may not share the same feelings as you both do currently, but I don't need to." he says as he begins rising up into the sky before stopping. "The small grave was a nice touch. You're still human somewhere, even if you are a fake." Kevryn says before speeding off into the distance. Ubu cries soaking into Bastion's clothes at the loss of Cero and can't sense Shin anywhere near. "Why... why do they have to die...?" Ubu says crying heavily into Bastions shirt gripping the sides tightly in her fists choking up and tearing more. "Are we truly defenseless?" she asks hearing no response and simply stays where she is shivering now. Bastions voice is a little more shakey his facade coming undone slightly "I wish i knew what to say Ubu i really do" Bastion hugs her a few tears fall on her shoulder but other than that he controls them "''I won't be this weak again, I don't know how but i will get stronger to make sure she doesn't have to cry like this ever again" ''Bastion eventually composes himself "Come on lets get you back home" He looks up to the sky and the last stream of a tear rolls down his cheek "Its a terrible day for rain" he says this despite the sky being clear. Herald of Providence - Chapter 1: The Voice of Fate Celeste landed, glancing around and looking for her newfound ally. Not immediately seeing Gwyn, she opted to simply take a seat, cross-legged on the ground, waiting. A small localised whirlwind of pink dust appears not far from where Celeste is sat, this dissapears with an audible popping noise and Gwyn is stood in its place "hmm kind of a dreary place i must say" She sees Celeste and walks over to her "oh there you are, so what in the world do you hope to find in this desolate place?" "It's called the Shard of Des-wait, no...the Shard of Fate." Celeste replied, standing up. "I'm...not sure what it is, but it should help me deal with, well, this, from what I've picked up." She motioned to Providence, "Just being here seems to...block part of its control."